


i forgot how i lived before i met you (well now i'll know)

by laylalikestea



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, i apologize for possible tears., no happy ending, pure angst, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylalikestea/pseuds/laylalikestea
Summary: Sometimes she thought that maybe this would all be okay.That one day Ana would just shoot her a text saying everything went well.Yeah, that's unrealistic.
Relationships: Ana Samarine/MC
Kudos: 1





	i forgot how i lived before i met you (well now i'll know)

**Author's Note:**

> ive been playing this game way too much and this idea popped into my head right after i finished her currently updated story

The feeling of numbness wasn't very familiar for most of her life. 

Her family wasn't the best. Her interactions with her family were always limited. Hello's in the morning, I'm back in the evenings when they were in the building, and not much else.

But it wasn't necessarily horrible. 

Relationships were kinda just a side hobby for most of her life. Grabbing only half of her attention, sometimes just using the persons physical attraction for their pleasure. It might be rude to put it that way, but it was the truth. 

But it was so very different with Ana.

The feeling of heat rise up her body from them sending a single heart emoji, to the hard beating in her chest from them just sending her a message in general. 

She had never felt it before.

In the past she was kinda just there.

People always expected her to show up, not hoped but expected. 

If they did something wrong they expected her to fix it, to be able to at all costs.

But with Ana she felt as though she could just be herself, because Ana wanted her to be herself and loosen up. 

It was almost weird how the fact that she was a technical AI just left her mind as soon as she sent a picture of her smile.

The digital world with Ana was so much better than the real world with anyone else. 

So it wasn't hard to understand why she finally felt the feeling of numbness when the thought of her not coming back set in.

It was selfish. She knew that.

To even have the chance to feel what Ana made her feel makes her the luckiest person alive.

But selfish as it is, she wanted more. Her dream was to want more. 

She wanted to make love to her again.

To teach her every feeling that she wanted to know.

To live every emotion with her.

But that didn't matter.

Because dreams don't come true.

They never do.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyy


End file.
